The disclosed invention is best understood by understanding the environment in which it operates. A flail mower assembly 100, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B is typically mounted to a tractor 1000 to enable the cutting of vegetation on either side or the rear portion of the tractor 1000. When a flail mower assembly 100 is used to cut grasses and brush that grow along the side of a roadway the flail mower assembly 100 is typically positioned alongside the tractor 1000 as shown in FIG. 1A. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 1B, the flail mower assembly 100 may be mounted on the end of an arm 300 extending outwardly from the tractor 1000 for trimming vegetation on sloped surfaces. As may be seen in FIG. 3 the typical prior art drive system for the rotating cutter shaft assembly within a flail mower assembly 100 is a belt and pulley drive system 200. While belt and pulley drive systems 200 have been used by flail mower assembly manufacturers for many years, such belt and pulley systems 200 continue to present difficulties for the users of flail mower assemblies.
The belts in the prior art belt and pulley drive systems of flail mower assemblies stretch and wear. Eventually the belts stretch and wear to the point of rendering prior art belt and pulley drive systems non-functional. As the belts in the prior art belt and pulley drive systems wear over time, the horsepower delivered to the rotating cutter shaft assembly of a flail mower assembly is reduced because of belt slippage with respect to the pulleys. Thus, power transfer to the rotating cutter shaft assembly 124, as shown in FIG. 2, is reduced from that as when the belt was new. Accordingly, the efficiency of the flail mower assemblies with a prior art belt and pulley drive system decreases over time as the belts wear out and more fuel is needed to cut a predetermined amount of vegetation. Replacing worn out belts results in increased maintenance costs for the mower operator and loss of operational time for the flail mower assembly 100.
Further failure may occur with the belt tensioning mechanism in prior art belt and pulley drive systems. An example of a prior art belt tensioning system 210 appears in FIG. 3. Used to maintain proper belt tension, the belt tensioning mechanism adds additional moving parts to a prior art belt and pulley drive system, and the additional parts can easily fail. Failure of the belt tensioning mechanism 210 in prior art belt and pulley drive systems for flail mower assemblies also results in increased maintenance costs and loss of operational time for the flail assembly 100.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a flail mower assembly drive system which costs less to maintain, that reduces power loss caused by belt slippage, has fewer moving parts, and provides greater operating efficiency.